This invention relates to a climbing play set sometimes described as a "jungle gym" and specifically relates to a lift system to increase the size of a play set so that it is suitable for larger children.
One of the most effective toy investments that is long lasting in terms of healthy play value is the outdoor swing set and jungle gym type structures. These structures take the form of a play house or simply a box-like structure which includes various devices to aid the child in climbing up toward or to the top of the box shape. The box-like shape may include windows, ladders and doorways and may include a roof or an upper floor which may be reached by various ladder rung type structures built into the walls of the box-like structure. Swing sets generally include an upper horizontal swing support member with a pair of "A" frames structurally supporting each end of the horizontal swing support member. The swings hang from this horizontal swing support member in between the two frames.
The play systems described above can be constructed of durable materials and can last a long time. Unfortunately, children quickly grow out of play sets if they are constructed for the smallest of children. For example, a three year old, with all of his or her energy can easily spend hours of time on such play sets so long as the rungs and the climbing apparatus and the size of the structures are suited to the infant's size. However, when that infant grows in stature and is about six or seven years old or even older, the size of the play set suitable for the three year old is too small. For the older child, there is insufficient head room and there is little excitement climbing up on such a small structure. Further, the "windows" are suitable for a three year old, are now much too short for the taller child. Likewise, a swing that is suitable for a three or four year old holds little interest to a ten year old. It is not a satisfactory answer to the problem to design a swing set and climbing devices to suit the older children. Such a set will tend to otherwhelm the smaller children and they will be unable to achieve any significant play value from a "full-size" play set. It is well recognized that for smaller children, it is much more effective to "scale-down" the structure in order to allow them to fully participate in the use of the device. Unfortunately, the only ansewr, heretofore, was to discard the old small play set and purchase a new one of a suitable size, when the children grew up.
None of the prior play sets or structures have satisfied these needs and none have attained the objects described herein below for the present invention.